


All Night

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta-smut: the last thing I posted, at 4:07 a.m., during Round 1 of Goldenlake's Tortall Smackdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

Sleepy as she was, Kel nonetheless found the energy to trail kisses across Buri's peaches and push against her opening. Buri sighed, and wriggled, and Kel kept up her movements – slow, languid, but steady – until she was rewarded with the familiar flutter around her fingers one more time.

She watched Buri by candlelight, a little amazed, as always. She took it all in: the taste of her skin, the smell of her, the feel of her most intimate places. She held and savored it, just for a moment, and then she let the moment go.

She rolled over, bracing her back comfortably against Buri's, and reached out to snuff the candle on the bedside table.

The room didn't get darker.

She blinked, peering out the window. Sure enough, the sun was just rising.

“Buri,” she said, rolling back toward her lover. “Did we just go all night?”

“Not quite. The sun's only half up.” And Buri pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
